cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Danny Trejo
Danny Trejo (1944 - ) Ex-convict turned actor Deaths in Film *''Death Wish IV: The Crackdown'' (1987) [Art Sanella]: Killed in an explosion, along with several other gangsters, after Charles Bronson hides a bomb in a wine bottle. (Thanks to Robert and Michael) *''The Hidden ''(1987) [Prisoner]: Shot in his jail cell by the possessed Clarence Felder. *''Bulletproof'' (1988) [Sharkey]: Dies when a grenade goes off in the vehicle he is in. *''Guns'' (1990) [Tong]: Dies when a railing falls on him and crushes him. *''Love, Cheat & Steal (1993)'' [Cuban]: Dies from internal bleeding after having his head repeatedly bashed against a table and punched to death in a bar fight with Eric Roberts. *''The Stranger'' (Video, 1995) [Hawk]: Dies when his neck hits the gas pump tubing while riding his motorcycle, decapitating him after Kathy Long causes Trejo to crash. *''Desperado (1995) [Navajas]: Shot several times in the chest by Joaquim de Almeida's thugs, who had mistaken him for Antonio Banderas. His body is shown again when the thugs bring him to Joaquim's estate. (''Thanks to DeMan) *''Heat ''(1995) [Trejo]: Shot to death as a mercy killing by Robert De Niro, after Danny had been savagely beaten by Kevin Gage. (Thanks to Robert and Michael) *''From Dusk Till Dawn[[From Dusk Till Dawn (1996)| '(1996)]] [Razor Charlie]: Stabbed in the chest with a wooden pool cue by Tom Savini; his body melts into nothingness (leaving only his eyeballs) as he dies. (Thanks to DeMan) *Anaconda (1997)' [''Poacher]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head, rather than be killed by the giant anaconda. (Thanks to DeMan) *''Con Air (1997) '[Johnny 'Johnny-23' Baca]: Arm ripped off when the plane crashes while he's handcuffed to an overhead fixture; His body is shown afterwards when some paramedics take him away (and his arm stays where it was). (Thanks to Deman) *The Replacement Killers' '(1998)' [''Collins]: Shot in the back in the head (off-camera) by Chow Yun-Fat during a shootout, after he sneaks around the fire escape Danny is on; we only see Chow firing. *''Point Blank'' (Video, 1998) '[''Wallace]: Stabbed in the stomach at the end of a fight with Mickey Rourke. *Six Days Seven Nights (1998)' [''Pierce]: Killed in an explosion along with Cliff Curtis, Temuera Morrison and the rest of the pirates when the shell they fire falls back onto their boat (it's not clear if they died or not). *''Champions'' (Video, 1998) [Max Brito]: Shot to death by Kimberly Rowe. *''Inferno'' (Desert Heat) (1999) [Johnny Six Toes]: Fatally tortured by Jeff Kober and Jeff's cohorts; He dies afterwards while talking to Jean-Claude Van Damme. (He later appears as a spirit to Jean-Claude and Gabrielle Fitzpatrick). (Thanks to ND) *''Reindeer Games (Deception) (2000)' [''Jumpy]: Shot to death by Dennis Farina, with a concealed machine gun in the big shoot-out at the casino. (Thanks to Michael) *''The Salton Sea'' (2002) [Little Bill]: Tortured to death by Josh Todd using a badger to maul his groin (as punishment for stealing). His death is heard off camera as Vincent D'Onofrio and Val Kilmer listen upstairs. *''Nightstalker'' (2002) [Frank Luis]: Dies of his gunshot wounds while talking to Roselyn Sanchez. *'''xXx (2002) '[''El Jefe]: Killed in an explosion when an attack helicopter blows up his SUV while trying to escape. *Once Upon a Time in Mexico (2003)' [''Cucuy]: Garroted by Mickey Rourke while Danny is talking to Willem Dafoe in Willem's headquarters. (''Thanks to DeMan) *''Furnace (2007) '[Fury]: Burned to death by Victoria Hester's supernatural powers after he tries to shoot her ghost, as Ja Rule and Jenny McShane watch in shock. *Halloween (2007)' [''Ismael Cruz]: Hit on the head with a television set by Tyler Mane, after Tyler throws him against the walls and repeatedly dunks his head in a sink. (Thanks to Cody, Andrew and Eric) *''Alone in the Dark II'' (Video, 2008) [Perry]: Killed by supernatural forces. *''Necessary Evil'' (2008) [Barro]: Stabbed in the neck with a needle by one of the protagonists. *''The Line (La Linea)'' (2009) [Mario]: Shot repeatedly in the stomach and chest (along with his cohorts) during a shootout with Ray Liotta. *''Eyeborgs'' (Video, 2009) [G-Man]: Drilled in the head by a cyborg. *''Predators ''(2010) [Cuchillo]: Slashed to death by Predators; his body is shown afterwards propped up and with a voice simulator calling for help to make it look as though he's still alive, as a trap for the other prisoners. (Thanks to Tommy and ND) *''Gun ''(Video, 2010) [Frankie Makina]: Shot to death by Val Kilmer at a criminal exchange with Curtis 50 Cent Jackson. *''The Lazarus Papers'' (2010) [Aroon]: Commits suicide by jumping off a building. He continually comes back to life and repeats these efforts three times depute not knowing that he is cursed with immortality and all his efforts to end his life are in vain. *''Boston Girls'' (2010) [Uncle Reggie]: Shot to death at the stadium. *''Shadow in Paradise'' (Video, 2010) [Matador]: Shot in the head after a fight with Mark Dacascos. *''The Killing Jar'' (2010) [Jimmy]: Head blown off with a shotgun blast by Michael Madsen. *''Recoil ''(Video, 2011) [Drayke Salgado]: Shot to death by Lochlyn Munro as Trejo is about to kill Steve Austin at the end of a fight with a machete. *''House of the Rising Sun'' (2011) [Carlos]: Shot to death while in bed with a topless prostitute. *''Poolboy: Drowning Out the Fury'' (2011) [Caesar]: Accidentally impaled in the chest by Jason Mewes. *''Sushi Girl (2012)'' [Schlomo]: Shot to death by a masked Andy Mackenzie as Andy, Tony Todd, Mark Hamill come by to rob Jeff Fahey and Michael Biehn's headquarters. *''Force of Execution ''(Video, 2013) [Oso]: Stabbed in the chest by Noel Gugliemi during a struggle; He dies shortly afterwards when Bren Foster kneels by his side. *''The Contractor ''(Video, 2013) [Javier/Jorges Reyes]: Shot in the head by Christina Cox as Danny struggles with Christina to keep her from reaching his gun. * The Book of Life ''(2014; animated) [''Skeleton Luis]: Dies (off screen) in a bullfight years before the story begins; his death is revealed in flashback and he later appears as a soul in The Land of the Remembered when his grandson (voiced by Diego Luna) arrives. *''The Ridiculous 6'' (2015) [Cicero]: Stabbed in the head with a knife thrown by Adam Sandler. (Played for comic effect) Death in Television *''Nash Bridges: Internal Affairs'' (1996) [Sid Benedict]: Shot to death by Don Johnson. *''Los Locos: Posse Rides Again (1997 TV movie)'' [Manuel Batista]: Shot repeatedly by Mario Van Peebles. *''The X-Files: Redrum'' (2000) [Cesar Ocampo/Spider Man]: Shot repeatedly in the back and head by Robert Patrick as Danny goes to slit Kayla Henry's throat as Joe Morton looks on in shock *''Breaking Bad: Negro y Azul (2009) ''[Tortuga]: Decapitated with a machete (off-screen) by Daniel Moncada and Luis Moncada; his severed head is shown afterwards when Dean Norris and other DEA officers discover it in the desert on the back of a turtle before a bomb destroys it. His actual death is shown in the episode IFT. (Thanks to Tommy) *''Rize of the Zombies (2012 TV movie)'' [Captain Caspian]: Shot to death by one of the protagonists after Danny has turned into a zombie. Gallery Danny Trejo about to be Killed in Breaking Bad-IFT.png|Danny Trejo in Breaking Bad: Negro y Azul Trejo, Danny Trejo, Danny Trejo, Danny Trejo, Danny Category:Christian Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Actors who died in Quentin Tarantino Movies Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Criminals Category:Death scenes by torture Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Performers with over 40 deaths Category:People who died in an AVP film Category:Death scenes by shark attack